


You'll Be Mine and I'll Be Yours

by reilaroo



Series: Love Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Schmoop, Smut, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilaroo/pseuds/reilaroo
Summary: The royal wedding is almost here.





	1. Waiting Game

Harry pulled his truck into the castle’s private parking lot. He was dropping Charlie off after their date in town. They had dinner at one of the fancier restaurants; then they took a walk in the park, enjoying the late April warm weather. They had purchased ice cream cones from a street vendor, and they ate their treat as they walked around the park, discussing their upcoming wedding.

Harry had enjoyed their date, but he wasn’t fond of all the people staring at them. He knew that Charlie was a prince and people respected and admired the royal family, but he didn’t like all the attention. He had people coming into his shop just to gawk at him for being the prince’s fiancé. Fortunately, some of those people did end up buying something.

Inside the truck, he turned off the ignition and turned to his fiancé. He found Charlie staring at him intensely. He could just make out his bright blue eyes in the darkness of the truck.

“What?” Harry asked after a few moments, wanting to know what the redhead was thinking.

“I was just thinking as we drove back to the castle that I can’t wait until we move into our house,” Charlie said, smiling brightly. “I want to live with you; I want to fall asleep beside you in our bed every night and wake up next to you every morning.”

Harry smiled too as he thought about their house. “I want that too. I hate going back to my empty apartment.”

They were going to move into their house after their June wedding. It wouldn’t be proper for them to live together before they were married. Besides, they were remodeling the interior of the house in addition to having a stable and studio built on the property. The house, stable, and studio would be ready by the time of the wedding.

Charlie moved closer to his fiancé. He placed one large hand behind Harry’s neck and the other hand went around his waist to the small of his back. He leaned his head closer, his breath ghosting over Harry’s lips. “Now give me a kiss before we have to say goodnight, and I have to wait until tomorrow to see you again.”

Harry’s heartbeat had quickened as soon as he felt Charlie’s hands on him. The redhead always had that effect on him. He let out a soft whimper before his lips met Charlie’s. The kiss was sweet and gentle until one of them groaned. They didn’t know who did it. It could have been either of them; they were so closely intertwined. Then, the kisses turned passionate.

Charlie maneuvered them until he was sitting back on the seat with his fiancé in his lap. They didn’t have a lot of room to move around, but they were happy being so closely pressed together. Harry’s fingers were entangled in long red hair as he kissed Charlie deeply, his tongue playfully dueling with his fiancé’s as he licked his way inside his mouth.

Charlie’s hands gripped Harry’s hips tightly as they both started moving together. As soon as Harry broke the kiss to breathe, Charlie’s lips attacked his neck. He gently bit down on a sensitive spot. He felt himself harden even more in his pants as the raven-haired man tilted his head back and let out a loud moan. Harry’s hips bucked forcefully against his groin and Charlie let out a low growl.

Using his fingers in his fiancé’s hair, Harry pulled Charlie’s head up and kissed him urgently. He tried moving closer to him but that was impossible. He was as close as he was going to get while they were still fully clothed. Just as he began thinking about removing their clothes, two loud bangs were heard. Somebody was knocking on both side windows.

Fred and George had just returned to the castle from their joke shop. As they got out of their car, they saw Harry’s beat-up truck parked in front of them. They noticed the fogged up windows and the slight rocking of the truck. They shot each other amused and mischievous smirks. Fred walked over to the driver’s side door while George went to the passenger side. After a silent count of three, they banged loudly on the windows.

“Hey lovebirds, break it up!” Fred hollered.

“Save it for the wedding night,” George yelled.

They twins started laughing hysterically as they walked into the castle. They knew of the engaged couple’s decision to wait until their wedding night to have sex. They set up a betting pool with the rest of their family and friends. Nobody believed the couple would be able to wait. Everybody saw the passion between them and thought they would give into their desire before the wedding.

Harry and Charlie had hastily broken apart when they heard the bangs and then blushed in embarrassment when they heard the twin’s voices. They listened as the twins laughed and walked away. Harry rested his forehead against Charlie’s. “We definitely need to move into our house just to get some privacy.”

Charlie sighed in frustration. “Agreed. Remind me why we decided to wait until our wedding night?”

The raven-haired man chuckled. “That was your decision, love. You thought it would be special and romantic to have our first time be our wedding night.”

“I’m regretting that decision right now,” Charlie said. He relaxed against the seat and held Harry in his arms. He enjoyed the simple pleasure of holding the man he loved.

“Since we can’t do anything else in my truck, I have a proposition for you,” Harry said, green eyes twinkling deviously.

Charlie opened his eyes, curious to know what his fiancé was up to. “What is it?”

“I want you to go to your suite, take off your clothes, get into bed, and wait for me to call you. I don’t want you to touch yourself until I tell you to. As soon as I get home, I’m going to get undressed and lay on my bed, and then I’m going to call you.”

Charlie stared at his fiancé in shock. They had never had phone sex before. They had intense make-out sessions, which had led to hand jobs or blow jobs. He was definitely interested in his proposition.

“Yes, please,” he breathed as he kissed him fiercely.

After a few minutes of intense kisses, Harry pulled away. “Ok, you need to go inside before we go too far. I’ll call you as soon as I get home.”

The redhead smirked. “I’ll be waiting for your call, naked and lying in bed.”

Harry groaned. “I just hope I don’t get pulled over for speeding.”

Charlie chuckled. “I hope you don’t either. I don’t want to wait any more than I have to. It’s a good thing that you don’t live too far from the castle.”

“Yes, it’s a very good thing,” he said as he moved off his lap and settled behind the steering wheel. “Talk to you soon. I love you.”

Charlie smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you too.”

Harry watched as Charlie jumped out of the truck and jogged into the castle. He was grinning widely as he drove home, driving as fast as he dared. He still felt a low stirring of arousal, which he knew would become a raging fire as soon as he heard Charlie’s deep voice on the phone.

He parked his truck behind his shop and quickly unlocked the door. He ran up the stairs. As soon as he reached his bedroom, he began stripping. He grabbed a bottle of lube out of his nightstand drawer and lay down on the bed. Taking a deep breath to settle the sudden nerves, he dialed Charlie’s number.

“Hello, love,” the redhead said.

“Hey, baby,” Harry said. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes, Harry,” Charlie said.

“Did you touch yourself? Have you already got off?” the raven-haired man asked demandingly.

“No, I’ve been good. I’m lying on my bed, naked and hard, waiting for you to make me come.”

“Good boy. Put your phone on speaker; you’re going to need both hands,” Harry said. “With your left hand, I want you to play with your nipples. Tease them with soft touches and then tug hard.”

Charlie fumbled as he tried to put his phone on speaker. He was so turned on already. He felt he could come on demand untouched right now if Harry told him to. After putting the phone down near his head, so they could still hear each other, he began caressing his nipples with his left hand.

Harry could hear Charlie’s rapid breathing and soft moans. He decided to take things up a notch. “That’s good, baby. Keep playing with your nipples. I bet they’re so red right now. I want to put my mouth on them. I want to lick and bite them until they’re bruised and you’re begging me for more.”

Charlie could imagine how good it would feel to have Harry here with him, doing everything he said he would do. He whimpered as he pinched his nipples roughly. He needed more.

Harry moaned when he heard Charlie’s whimper. “Now, I want you to trail your right hand down your chest, across your stomach, and hold your dick in your hand. Just hold it for a minute. Feel how hard it is, how thick it is, feel your heartbeat throbbing in it.”

Charlie groaned as he did as Harry instructed. He felt anticipation build up in him as he trailed his right hand down his chest and stomach. As he wrapped his fingers around his hard cock, he struggled not to wank furiously and come immediately. However, he resisted the urge and just held his dick. He liked the way his throbbing, hard dick felt in his hand.

By this time, Harry had also put his phone on speaker. He was teasing his nipples as Charlie was playing with his own. He grabbed his bottle of lube and squeezed out a handful. He wrapped his lubed fingers around his cock and loosely fisted it. He set a slow and sensual rhythm. He didn’t want to come before Charlie did.

“Do you have any lube?” he asked.

Charlie tried to focus on his question, but it was difficult to think when he was this aroused. “Uh, um yes I do.”

Harry smiled as he heard how dazed he was. “Good. I want you to get it. Tell me when you have it.”

Charlie had to stop touching himself in order to roll over towards his nightstand. He quickly opened the drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube. “I got it, Harry.”

“I want you to pour some into both hands. Get those thick fingers of yours nice and wet, baby.”

Charlie snapped the lid off and poured the lube into his palm. He rubbed his hands together, coating all of his fingers.

“Ok, now what?” he asked. He was eager to see what Harry had planned next.

“With your left hand, I want you to wrap your fingers around your dick. Loosely fist it and rub your thumb across the head, smearing the precome around your dick.”

Charlie listened to Harry and sighed in relief as he touched his dick again. He slowly thrust his dick into his loose fist. He moaned as he rubbed his thumb across the wet head of his dick.

“How are you feeling, baby?” Harry asked breathlessly. He was so hard he hurt, but there was still more he wanted to do to Charlie before he allowed them to come.

“I’m good, love, so good.”

“Take your right hand and move it behind your dick. Find your opening and trace one finger around the hole. Don’t push it in yet.”

Charlie’s breath caught in his throat when he heard Harry’s order. He had been the only one to touch himself there. He had never bottomed for anyone. However, he had been fantasizing about Harry making love to him. He wanted to feel his long cock deep inside him.

Harry realized Charlie had paused. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. “Charlie, you don’t have to finger yourself if you don’t want to. It’s ok, baby.”

Charlie shook his head until he remembered that Harry couldn’t see him. “No, I want to. You just took me by surprise.”

Harry had a sudden thought. “Have you ever bottomed before?”

“No, I haven’t,” Charlie whispered.

“I guess we should have talked about this before now,” he said ruefully. “Do you like fingering yourself? It’s ok if you don’t. Some men don’t enjoy it.”

“No, I like it. I just haven’t bottomed for anyone because I didn’t want to be vulnerable in front of them. You know you’re my first relationship and the only person I’ve ever loved. I didn’t want to lose my virginity to some stranger.”

‘That makes sense,” Harry said. “Do you think you would ever want to bottom for me? You don’t have to. I enjoy bottoming and have been looking forward to you fucking me.”

Charlie chuckled deeply. “Don’t worry, love. For the last several months, my go to wank fantasy is you fucking me deep and hard. I’ve been fingering myself open, imagining that it’s your fingers thrusting deep inside me, brushing against my prostrate. I’ve never come so hard in my life.”

Harry groaned as his arousal sprung back to life. He had softened slightly as they talked. “Do you want to continue?”

“Please, baby,” Charlie whispered. While he wanted the real thing, he would settle for Harry’s voice leading him to orgasm.

“Keep slowly wanking your dick with your left hand. Trace around your hole with one finger. Use more lube if you need it. Now, gently push one finger inside your hole. Go slowly but go as deep as you can go. Move it around in a circle.”

Charlie whimpered as his finger breached his hole. He moved it around, trying to find his prostrate but it eluded him. He needed another finger.

“I need another finger, Harry.”

Harry’s hand sped up slightly on his own dick. He could see Charlie clearly in his mind. His beautiful body displayed on the bed, naked, flushed, and sweaty. “Go ahead, sweetheart. Push two fingers into your hole. Find your prostrate and make yourself feel good. Imagine it’s my fingers moving around inside you.”

Groaning with impatience, Charlie pushed two fingers inside himself. He moved them around. He bent his legs at the knees and pushed his hips up slightly, to give his hand more room to work. Suddenly, his fingertips brushed against his prostrate and he keened loudly.

Harry heard his keen and knew he had found his prostrate. “Good job, baby. I want you to keep fingering yourself open. Give yourself another finger if you want it. Keep wanking yourself. Go as fast as you want. It’s time to come, love.”

Charlie moaned continuously now that he had been given permission to come. He worked himself furiously, desperate to reach the edge and fall over it. He was feeling so amazing; the only thing that could make him feel better was if Harry was there with him.

Harry was so close to coming. He was thrusting fast and hard into his fist. He lost control of his thoughts and just started rambling about what he wanted to do with Charlie.

“Oh, baby, that’s it. You’re doing so good. I can’t wait until I can do this to you for real. I bet you’re going to feel so incredible around my dick, so hot and tight. Fuck, baby, I’m almost there. Keep going, love. I want to hear all of those wonderful sounds you’re making. I love knowing that I can make you feel this good. Oh, Charlie, I love you so much. You are all mine,” Harry growled.

As he listened to Harry’s fervent ramblings, Charlie was thrashing against his bed. He would swear that he could feel Harry’s hands on his body, that it was his hands touching him so right. He was fucking himself vigorously on his own fingers as he chased that high. With one last swipe against his prostrate and tightening his grip on his cock, he orgasmed forcefully, yelling Harry’s name.

As soon as he heard his name being shouted loudly, Harry let go of his control and came all over his fingers. He softly moaned Charlie’s name. He was feeling amazing. All he wanted now was to kiss Charlie gently and snuggle together as they fell asleep. But, he couldn’t have that until their wedding night.

Both men lay on their separate beds, breathing loudly and trying to calm down. Charlie recovered first. “Harry, that was amazing. You’ve been holding out on me. We could have been having phone sex for months now.”

Harry laughed. “That was the first time I ever tried phone sex. You must bring out the best in me.”

“Lucky me.”

“I think I’m the lucky one. You were so responsive and wonderful. I can’t wait to be with you for real in that way.”

“Me too. I just want to feel your body next to me,” Charlie sighed wistfully. “I want to be your husband now.”

“Soon, baby,” Harry said. “You’ve been holding out on me too. I want to hear all of your fantasies.”

The redhead blushed hotly. “I already told you one of mine. You should tell me one of yours.”

“I promise I’ll tell you a fantasy but not tonight. It’s late. We should go to sleep.”

“You’re right; I am tired,” Charlie said before yawning.

“Goodnight, Charlie, I love you.”

“I love you, too. Good night, Harry.”

They reluctantly hanged up their phones and got ready for bed. Before they fell asleep, both men had the same thought: Their wedding night was going to be fantastic and it couldn’t come fast enough.


	2. Wedding Bells Will Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the wedding has arrived.

The last Saturday in June was a beautiful, sunny day. It was a perfect day for a wedding. After the rehearsal dinner the previous evening, Harry and Charlie had kissed good night and then parted for their separate rooms. The next time they would see each other would be at the ceremony.

Harry woke up early in a guest suite in the castle. He was feeling a little nervous but mostly he was eagerly anticipating the ceremony. He couldn’t wait to marry Charlie. Rising from the bed, he walked over to the window. His window overlooked the Royal Gardens where the ceremony was being performed. 

Since they wanted a small, intimate wedding, the ceremony was just for family and friends. However, Charlie was a prince, and Queen Molly told the couple they had to have a royal reception. The reception would be a large affair with invited royalty from neighboring kingdoms and the people of Weasley.

Harry turned away from the window when he heard a knock at the door.

“Come in,” he called.

Ron poked his head into the room. “Good you’re awake. We brought you breakfast.”

Ron pushed a food cart into the room with Hermione following him. She rushed towards Harry and wrapped her arms around him in a giant hug.

“Good morning, Harry,” she said. “Are you excited?”

He tried to speak but he had a mouthful of her hair. Turning his head, he smiled and said, “Yes, I’m excited. I wish it was time for the wedding. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Ron grinned. He knew that feeling well. He and Hermione had married the previous December. “I know, mate. You’ll feel like time has slowed down, but it hasn’t. So, let’s eat breakfast first, and then we’ll get you ready for today.”

The three friends sat at the small table and ate breakfast while Hermione went over the itinerary for the day.

“After breakfast, we’ll hang out here for a while before Harry’s massage,” she started but Harry interrupted her.

“I don’t need a massage,” he said, uncomfortable with the idea of a stranger’s hands on him.

“You’ll be fine, it’s very relaxing,” Hermione said.

“Yeah, mate, remember I had one too before my wedding. You told me I had to do it,” Ron reminded his best friend.

“Yeah, but you were nervous and needed to relax,” Harry said.

“Trust me, you’ll feel better after your massage,” Ron said.

“Next, you’ll have some time to relax before lunch. Then, Remus and Tonks will join us for lunch, Fred and George too.”

Harry nodded. He had asked Remus and Tonks to stand in for his parents. They were the closest people he had for family. There was no way he was inviting the Dursleys to his wedding. When his engagement was reported in the news, Petunia had contacted him. She was trying to ingratiate herself, Vernon, and Dudley into his good graces. She wanted to meet the king and queen and brag to the neighbors that she had been invited to the castle and met the royal family. Harry would have tried to forgive them if they had apologized or shown remorse for their behavior towards him while he was living with them. But, they had acted as they always had, so he felt no guilt in cutting them out of his life and not inviting them to his wedding. It was his and Charlie’s special day, and he didn’t want the Dursleys to ruin it.

Meanwhile, Charlie had awoken in his suite. It was the last time he would sleep in the castle as a resident. Tonight, he and Harry would move into their house. He felt a little sad that he was leaving his home, but he was looking forward to living with his husband and making their house a home. After taking a quick shower, he was surprised to see Bill sitting at his table with breakfast laid out.

“Good morning, little brother,” Bill said. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m eager and anxious. I just want it to be time for the ceremony. I miss Harry and can’t wait to see him and marry him,” he said, smiling as he thought about seeing his fiancé again.

Bill laughed. “I’m sure he misses you too. The two of you are so smitten with each other.”

Charlie grinned as he reached for the pancakes. “Yeah, so what’s the plan for the day?”

“Didn’t you pay attention to Fleur and Hermione last night? They explained the itinerary for today.”

Charlie tried to remember what they said but he and Harry were snuggling on the couch. He had focused on the feeling of holding his fiancé in his arms, knowing he wouldn’t be seeing him until the wedding.

“Sorry, Bill, I had more important matters to think about.”

“Like you’re wedding night? I’m still surprised you and Harry managed to wait. It looks like Ginny is going to win the bet. She’s the only one who believed the two of you wouldn’t succumb to your desires.”

Charlie laughed. “That’s because she knows how stubborn we are. She knows we wouldn’t back down from a challenge.”

“Ok, so after breakfast, you have a massage, and then time for relaxing. Lunch will be downstairs with the family. After lunch, we’ll get dressed and have pictures taken. Then, it will be time for the ceremony.”

He nodded. He knew the hours before the ceremony were going to drag on. He just wanted time to move faster.

In the guest suite, Harry had just received his massage. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. The woman was a professional masseuse and had acted accordingly. Hermione had gone outside to meet with Fleur to make sure the garden was set up perfectly. Ron had walked over to Charlie’s room to see him before the wedding. He had joked about giving his brother the shovel talk to warn him against hurting Harry. Harry had laughed and told him not to threaten his groom.

“Come in,” he said as he heard a knock on the door.

King Arthur and Queen Molly entered the room. “Hello, dear,” Molly said.

“Hello, Molly and Arthur. Is everything ok?” Harry asked worried that something had gone wrong.

“Yes, Harry, we just wanted to check on you,” Arthur said.

“Don’t worry, dear. Your wedding will be perfect because you’re marrying the man you love,” Molly said. “That is all that matters. You love Charlie and he loves you.”

Harry grinned as he relaxed. He just wanted to be Charlie’s husband. He didn’t care about flowers, music, decorations, or the guest list.

“How is Charlie?” he asked.

“We haven’t seen him yet,” Arthur said. “We’re on our way to have lunch with him, but Bill had breakfast with him and said he’s eager to get married.”

“Good,” he said. “So am I.”

Molly hugged him tightly. “I am so glad that I hosted that ball and you and Charlie connected there. The two of you are perfect for each other. I am so happy that you’re marrying Charlie, and I can officially call you my son. I’ve loved you since Ron brought you home for Christmas when you both were eleven years old.”

Harry hugged her back. “I love you too. You have been so good to me; your whole family has been wonderful to me.”

Arthur joined in the hug. “We would be honored if you call us Mom and Dad.”

Harry looked at them in shock. “Really?”

“Yes, dear,” Molly said. “You’re part of the family now.”

He took a deep breath, trying to reign in his emotions. He had always felt like there was something missing in life since he was an orphan. Now, he had these wonderful people offering to be his honorary parents.

“Thank you, Mom and Dad,” he said, trying out the names. He felt Molly squeeze him tighter before they let him go.

Molly had tears in her eyes. “Oh, this is the best day.”

Arthur clasped his shoulder. “We should get going. Enjoy your lunch, and we’ll see you at the ceremony.”

Molly gave him a quick hug before they left. Harry walked them to the door. When he opened the door, he saw Remus, Tonks, Ron, and Hermione walking down the hall.

“Hey guys, what are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you downstairs,” he said.

“We thought we’d come get you,” Remus said. “We didn’t want you to try to sneak off and find Charlie.”

“I hadn’t even thought about sneaking off,” Harry said although he had thought about it. He wondered if he could catch Charlie alone before he went down to lunch.

Hermione just smirked at him knowingly. He chuckled as he followed his chosen family downstairs.

In Charlie’s suite, Fred and George were finishing up their conversation with their older brother. They were going to eat lunch with Harry since they were his groomsmen. They wanted a chance to talk to him before the ceremony.

“Anything you want us to tell your groom?” Fred asked. “Maybe you want him to sneak away after lunch and meet you somewhere private?”

Charlie chuckled. “I wish but you know Mom would kill us. I can wait a few more hours. Just tell Harry that I love him and can’t wait to marry him.”

“You’re such a sap,” George said. “You’re lucky Harry likes that.”

“I know how lucky I am,” Charlie said.

“Let’s go before we catch his sappiness,” Fred said. The twins laughed as they walked out the door.

He shook his head as he watched them go. He hurried downstairs to meet his family for lunch. He hoped the afternoon would pass quickly.

After lunch, Harry returned to his room to get dressed. Taking advantage of being alone for first time, he took out his cell phone to call Charlie before he showered.

Charlie had told his group to go get ready and that he could handle getting dressed by himself. As he walked into his suite, his cell phone rang in his pocket. He quickly answered when he saw it was Harry calling.

“Hello, love,” the redhead said.

“Hi, baby,” Harry said. “I know I shouldn’t be calling, but I wanted to hear your voice.”

“I’m glad you did; I miss you.”

“Me too. We just have to get through a few more hours, and then we’ll be married. We’ll never be separated again.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Alright, I just wanted to say I love you.”

“I love you so much.”

Harry smiled. He would never tire of hearing Charlie say that. “Ok, I’m going to go shower and get dressed. I’ll see you soon.”

“You in a shower is a good image,” Charlie said. “We should plan on shower sex on our honeymoon.”

Harry laughed. “Anything you want, baby.”

“I’ll put it on the list then.”

“Should I be scared that you have a list?”

Charlie chuckled deeply. “No, I think you’re going to be very happy with my list.”

Harry moaned. “You’re killing me, sweetheart.”

“Just go enjoy your shower, and we can get started on my list tonight.”

“I can’t wait. Bye, love.”

“Bye, baby.” Charlie smiled as he hung up the phone. He decided he needed a shower too. He just hoped nobody came into his room while he was in the shower. He planned on giving himself a nice wank to work off his arousal he felt after Harry’s voice and thinking about the list he had mentally prepared about everything he wanted to do with him.

Harry had just finished dressing in his black tux when Hermione knocked on his door. She looked beautiful in her gold gown.

“Do you know how to tie this?” he asked, holding up a purple with gold stripes bow tie.

Harry and Charlie had chosen purple and gold as their wedding colors. Harry’s attendants would be wearing gold, and Charlie’s would be wearing purple. The grooms themselves would wear both colors to symbolize their union. They would wear identical black tuxedos with matching bow ties and vests. The ties and vests were purple with diagonal gold stripes.

Hermione nodded. “Hand it over.”

She expertly fixed his bow tie and looked him over. “You look very handsome.”

“Thank you,” he said. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks, Harry. Now, we have to wait a bit. The photographer is in the garden with Charlie and his attendants. When they are done, we can go down for our pictures.”

He quickly moved over to the window so he could get a glimpse of Charlie. However, the window was too high up and he couldn’t see his fiancé clearly.

Hermione smacked him on the shoulder. “It’s bad luck to see the groom before the wedding.”

“That’s just a silly superstition. Besides, I can barely even see him,” Harry pouted. He really wanted to see Charlie in his wedding tux.

“You can wait just a bit longer,” she said.

Harry was saved from answering by the arrival of Ron, Fred, George, Remus, and Tonks. They all looked wonderful in their formal attire.

Remus walked over to him and clasped him on the shoulder. “You look very handsome and mature. James, Lily, and Sirius would be so proud of the young man you have become, and they would have loved Charlie.”

Harry smiled sadly. He still missed his godfather, who had died in a tragic accident when he was five years old. Sirius’ sudden death had led to Harry living with the Dursleys as they were his only living relatives. Remus had tried to adopt him, but he was deemed unfit because of his illness.

“Thank you, Remus. I’m honored to have you and Tonks stand in as my family today,” he said with slightly watery green eyes.

Tonks hugged him excitedly. She had dyed her hair pink for the happy occasion. “The honor is ours, Harry. We love you so much.”

Looking up from her phone, Hermione said, “Ginny just texted me. They are done with pictures, so it’s our turn. Let’s go.”

The group made their way to the Royal Gardens where the photographer was waiting for them. Harry looked around the garden; Hermione and Fleur had done a wonderful job. There were lots of purple, white, and yellow flowers in vases that Harry had made for his wedding. White chairs formed two small sections and a white aisle runner led to a large arch decorated with flowers and purple and gold ribbons. Harry and Charlie would stand under the arch while reciting their vows.

The photographer moved them through several different poses and configurations: Harry with Remus and Tonks, Harry with Ron and Hermione, Harry with Fred and George, and everybody together. After thirty minutes of taking pictures all over the gardens, the photographer declared that he was done with the pre-ceremony pictures. He would of course take pictures during the ceremony, after the ceremony, and during the reception. A videographer was also hired to film the ceremony and reception. Molly would then select which pictures to send to the press, since reporters were not invited to the wedding.

Harry and his group moved indoors while the guests arrived. There were only eighteen people witnessing the ceremony. The invited guests sitting on the white chairs were Arthur, Molly, Penny, Alicia, and Angelina on Charlie’s side. On Harry’s side were Remus, Tonks, Neville, Luna, and Dean. The wedding party consisted of Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George standing for Harry and Bill, Fleur, Percy, and Ginny standing for Charlie.

Finally, it was time for the ceremony. The official stood under the arch and signaled the musicians to begin playing. Harry and Charlie selected a string quartet to play during the ceremony. Charlie’s attendants walked down the aisle first, followed by Harry’s. The grooms stepped out of their separate waiting rooms and saw each other for the first time.

Charlie would swear that his heart stopped beating when he saw Harry in his tux. He looked so gorgeous and sexy. The purple and gold combo looked really good on him, the redheaded prince thought. He wanted to run to him and kiss him senseless. Instead, he smiled at him and took a deep breath. He walked over to him as the wedding march began to play. They had decided to walk down the aisle together.

Harry was stunned when he saw Charlie standing there in his tux. He thought his husband-to-be looked very sexy, and he wanted to hold him close and never let him go. His heart started racing as he heard the wedding march and saw Charlie take a step towards him. He met him in the middle and grabbed his hand.

“You look gorgeous, love,” Charlie whispered, holding his hand tightly.

“You look amazing, sweetheart,” Harry whispered back as they made their way down the aisle.

Their family and friends watched with big smiles on their faces as the couple walked down the aisle, never taking their eyes off each other. They could see how much they loved each other and how happy they were to be getting married.

Once they reached the arch, the official signaled the musicians to stop playing. Harry and Charlie turned to face each other, clasping both hands together.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Prince Charles and Harry. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband.

“If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace,” the official paused but no one stepped forward. Everyone was overjoyed they were getting married.

“Charles, if you would repeat after me: I Charles take thee Harry to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part.”

Charlie smiled brightly at Harry and squeezed his hands as he recited his vows. He could see so many emotions in his emerald green eyes: love, happiness, and affection.

The official turned to Harry and said, “Harry, if you would repeat after me: I Harry take thee Charles to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part.”

He smiled warmly at Charlie and recited his vows. He could see love and joy shining in his blue eyes.

“Now, the grooms have each prepared personal vows. Charles, will you please begin?”

“Today I make the most sincere promise one heart can make to another.  
I vow to be your constant love and support; your devoted partner in life;  
To allow myself to grow through your remarkable love for me.  
I vow to be your home; to be your place of comfort and calm;  
To have faith when our journey is effortless, and when it is challenging.  
And when we face adversity, we will never do so alone;  
Because today I promise you, my lover and my best friend,  
That I will never give up; that I will always believe in us;  
And that I will love you completely for all of my life.”

Charlie gently wiped away the tear running down Harry’s cheek. He could hear his mother crying in the front row. He had meant every word he said to Harry.

“Harry, it is time for your vows,” the official said.

Harry took a deep breath to gain control over his emotions. He had become choked up when he heard Charlie’s sincere promise. He hoped his own vows would convey how much he loved him.

“It’s because of you that I wake up smiling every day.  
I promise to forever keep you smiling.  
It’s because of you that I am happy every day.  
I promise to forever keep you happy.  
It’s because of you that I know how it feels to be cared for.  
I promise to forever care for you.  
It’s because of you that I have learned how to truly, deeply love someone.  
I promise to forever love you.  
I promise all these and more, forever and for always.”

Harry returned the favor as he gently swiped away the tears falling down Charlie’s cheeks. He heard Hermione sniffling behind him. He also saw Fleur and Ginny discreetly wipe their own eyes. He smiled at his groom and held his hands a bit tighter.

The official cleared his throat. “It is now time to exchange rings. Charles if you would repeat after me: Harry, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Charlie reluctantly let go of Harry’s hands and turned to Bill. Harry had removed his ring earlier and given it to Arthur to give to Bill for safe-keeping until the ceremony.

He lifted his groom’s left hand and placed the ring on his finger. “Harry, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.”

“Harry, if you would repeat after me: Charles, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Harry turned to Ron and received Charlie’s ring. It was identical to his own ring, a simple platinum band. He placed the ring on Charlie’s finger and recited the words. Then, he brought his hand to his mouth and gently kissed his finger and ring as if he was sealing his promise with a kiss.

The official smiled at the couple. He had performed many weddings, and it was always a joy to see a couple so in love. “You may now share a kiss.”

They moved closer and shared a sweet but passionate kiss. After pulling away from the kiss, Charlie whispered, “I love you, my husband.”

“I love you so much, my husband,” Harry whispered back.

They kissed again as the official declared, “Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you Prince Charles and Prince Harry. King Arthur, would you kindly come forth?”

Arthur stood up and approached the newly married couple. He carried a large, rectangular wooden box. He handed the box to Bill.

“Charlie and Harry, I offer you my congratulations on your nuptials. We have one last tradition to uphold today,” Arthur said. He opened the box and revealed two golden crowns, smaller and less ornate than the one he was wearing.

Harry knew what was happening as he had been to several Weasley weddings. The newly married couple would wear their crowns to symbolize their royal status and to welcome the new spouse into the royal family.

Arthur lifted one crown out of the red velvet lining and placed on Charlie’s lowered head. “I’m so proud of you, my son.”

Turning to his new son-in-law, Arthur placed the second crown on top of Harry’s unruly raven-colored hair. “Welcome to the family, my son.”

“Thanks, Dad,” he said, grinning as he saw the surprise on Charlie’s face.

“Your parents asked me to call them ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad,’” Harry answered his unasked question.

Charlie hugged his dad, whispering his thanks. He knew how much Harry desired a loving family.

Molly had rushed towards Harry, hugging him tightly. Soon, everybody was hugging the couple and offering their heartfelt congratulations. Then, the photographer started arranging them for formal pictures. The happy couple couldn’t stop smiling as they realized they were now officially husbands.

After the pictures were taken, the guests went into the castle, leaving the newly married couple alone. The reception was due to start soon, but Harry and Charlie wanted a moment for themselves.

Harry wrapped his arms around Charlie’s neck and lightly kissed his lips. “We’re married now.”

“Finally!” Charlie exclaimed. He kissed Harry again, holding tightly to his hips. He desperately wanted to ditch their reception and head over to their new home. He wanted to consummate their marriage and belong to his husband in every way.

Before the kisses and embrace could become more passionate, Harry leaned back. “As much as I want to continue this, we have to go inside for our reception.”

“We have a bit more time. You know the married couple always enters the reception last, after all the guests have arrived.”

Harry smiled. “Well, since we have some time, whatever should we do?”

Charlie grabbed his hand and led him into the castle and into the room where he waited for the ceremony to begin. “Now, that we’re alone and have some privacy, let’s pick up where we left off.”

He kissed him firmly and deeply. Harry melted into his embrace, kissing him back just as ardently. Still kissing fervently, they stumbled over to the small sofa. Charlie sat down and pulled Harry onto his lap. His hands had started to wander under Harry’s tuxedo jacket, and Harry’s fingers were messing up Charlie’s hair. His fingers tightened their grip on the long, red locks when Charlie bit gently down on the spot behind his ear. Charlie knew how sensitive that spot was and smirked when Harry moaned and tugged on his hair.

Suddenly, the door opened and Ron and Hermione entered. Hermione shook her head in exasperation.

“Honestly, you two,” she said. “Now is not the time for this. The guests are all here, and it is time for your entrance.”

Harry groaned and rested his forehead against Charlie’s. “The sooner we go, the sooner it’s over, and we can go home.”

“The reception is going to seem extremely long, mate,” Ron said, remembering his own reception. “I know I just kept wishing it would be over soon.”

“You’re not helping, Ron,” Charlie told his younger brother.

He gently nudged Harry off of his lap, and they stood up and righted their clothes. Harry straightened his husband’s crown, which had become crooked due to his wandering fingers.

Hermione looked them over and deemed them presentable. The four of them walked to the ballroom. 

“Wait here until you’re announced,” Hermione said.

Ron and Hermione walked into the ballroom and told Molly that Harry and Charlie were waiting outside. Molly signaled to the announcer that it was time to present the guests of honor.

Charlie looked at the doors to the ballroom. “This is where our relationship began.”

Harry smiled lovingly at his husband. “Yes, that was one of the best nights of my life.”

Charlie grinned at him. “Mine too but I hope tonight will earn the top spot.”

“It already has, and the night isn’t over yet. I’m happier than I have ever been.”

“You make me so happy, love. I promise to make you as happy as you make me every day.”

They shared a sweet kiss until they heard the announcement. The doors to the ballroom opened and they walked hand in hand into their reception.


	3. Worth the Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they entered the ballroom, Harry and Charlie were met with the sight and sound of all their guests standing and clapping for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of Draco Malfoy bashing in this chapter. I like Draco and I ship Drarry, but I wanted an antagonist for this story. So, I'm mean to Draco in this chapter.

After they entered the ballroom, Harry and Charlie were met with the sight and sound of all their guests standing and clapping for them. The twins were cheering the loudest although Harry was sure he heard Tonks screaming too.

The grooms mingled with their guests during cocktail hour. They welcomed each guest and thanked them for coming and sharing this joyous occasion. Then, they went to the head table and were served a delicious meal with several courses.

After dinner, King Arthur stood up and tapped the side of his champagne glass. “Hello, everyone. Molly and I would like to thank you for attending this wedding reception for my son, Charlie, and my new son-in-law, Harry. We hope you enjoy yourselves. Now, it is time for the best man toasts. Bill, will you start?”

Bill stood up and smiled at the newly wedded couple. “It is my pleasure and honor to be my brother’s best man. I was there for the beginning of Charlie and Harry’s relationship. It started right here in this ballroom. Many of you were here that night when my mother hosted a ball for Charlie to meet people and hopefully find the love of his life. Fortunately, Harry attended that ball. I watched as my brother was instantly smitten with him. I can honestly say I’ve never seen Charlie act that way before. Luckily for him, Harry felt the same way. Since that night, they have been inseparable. Please join me in wishing them as much love, joy, and happiness as they feel right now for the rest of their lives.”

Bill raised his glass and toasted the couple. The guests followed suit and cheered loudly for the couple. Charlie and Harry stood up and hugged Bill.

“Thank you, Bill, that was lovely,” Harry said.

“Ron, it’s time for your toast,” Arthur said.

Ron stood up proudly. He was honored to be Harry’s best man and to give a toast celebrating his marriage to his older brother.

“I met Harry when we were eleven years old and just starting at Hogwarts. By a lucky stroke of fate, we shared the same dorm and became instant friends. He is one of the best men I know, and I’m so happy that he married my brother. Now, I was surprised when they first started dating, but from that very first night, you could see the spark between them. They complement each other perfectly. With all the brothers I already have, I really didn’t think about getting another one. However, I am thrilled to call Harry my brother officially although I have thought of him as my brother since he became my best mate.

Now there is another person who is also Harry’s best friend, my lovely wife, Hermione. She has shared best man duties with me, so it seems only right that she finishes my toast. Please stand up, ‘Mione.”

Hermione stood up gracefully and smiled at her surprised best friend. “Harry, you know I love you like the brother I always wanted. You have always supported Ron and I and we appreciate that more than we can say. I am so happy that you found the one person who completes you and loves you more than anything. You deserve the very best. Charlie, I couldn’t have picked a better husband for my best friend. The two of you share a love that is special and unconditional. Cherish each other and your love; it will guide you through the hard times.”

She looked at Ron and raised her glass. Ron copied her actions, and together they said, “Congratulations, Harry and Charlie!”

The guests applauded and cheered as they joined in the toast.

Harry had tears in his eyes as he hugged his two best friends and said, “That was perfect. Thank you. I love you both.”

Charlie hugged them too. “I’m impressed Ron. You sounded very mature.”

Fred and George took advantage of nobody watching them and they stood up. They tapped on their glasses to get everybody’s attention. They smirked at the looks the grooms were giving them.

“Now, no one asked us to give a toast, but we feel like we should, seeing that the grooms are very important to us,” Fred started.

“Yes, Charlie is our dear brother and we love him very much. However, Harry is our dear friend and fellow teammate,” George said.

“Go Lions!” Fred shouted, promoting fellow Gryffindors in the crowd to pick up the chant. For a minute, it sounded like a past soccer match.

Harry shook his head and looked at his husband. “They’re your brothers.”

“They’re your friends,” Charlie retorted.

As the chant died down, George carried on with their toast. “When they started dating, Fred and I were in quandary. We liked to threaten and intimidate our siblings’ significant others. But how could we threaten our dear friend?”

“So, we threatened Charlie instead. It was right here in this room after they shared their first dance. We cornered Charlie and warned him against hurting our friend. Fortunately, we never had to follow through with our threat. Charlie would never hurt Harry, and Harry would never hurt Charlie,” Fred said.

“Yes, they are so happy and in love that they are seriously sappy. Fred and I are worried that it might be catching, so if any of you feel ridiculously happy, you might want to stay away from the newlyweds.”

“This has been a public service announcement. Please return to your scheduled activities.”

Fred and George bowed and then pretended to cower behind their wives when Harry and Charlie mock shook their fists at them.

Most of the guests were used to the twin’s antics and were laughing appreciatively. As far as pranks go, this was a harmless one.

“Now if there aren’t any more surprise toasts, I believe that is time for the grooms’ first dance,” Arthur said, and he signaled the band.

Charlie stood up and offered his hand to Harry. “Dance with me?”

He placed his hand into Charlie’s and let him pull him up. “I’d love to.”

The couple moved to the center of the ballroom and started dancing together. Harry experienced a moment of deva vu. He smiled as he recognized the song.

“This is the song that was playing when you asked me to dance at your ball,” he said.

The redhead smiled. He hoped his husband would recognize it. “I asked the band to play it. After all, it’s a special memory for us.”

Harry laughed. “The twins were right; you are a sap.”

“Hey! You’re the one who married me. You must like my sappiness.”

Harry pecked his lips sweetly. “Or sappiness really is catching, and I should have stayed away from you.”

“You couldn’t stay away from me if you tried.”

“You’re right; I want to be as close to you as I can,” He smirked. “If you want, I can demonstrate how close I want to be when we’re alone tonight.”

Charlie groaned as his blue eyes darkened in arousal. “You’re such a tease.”

Harry laughed again as they continued their dance. Their guests watched as they laughed and danced together. They could see how much they enjoyed being together.

After the first dance, they separated and danced with other people. Charlie danced with Molly, and Harry danced with Tonks. Then, they danced with family and friends. The twins claimed a dance with the grooms. They twirled Harry and Charlie around the room before exchanging partners. The newlyweds laughed loudly as they were spun around.

Then, it was time to cut the wedding cake. It was a magnificent ten-layer vanilla cake with fresh strawberries and cream between the layers. The grooms cut the first piece together. Harry fed the first bite to Charlie, being careful not to make a mess.

The redhead deliberately smeared icing across Harry’s top lip. Before his husband could complain or wipe it off, Charlie leaned over and licked the icing off his lip. He heard Harry’s breath hitch, so he claimed his husband’s lips in a fiery kiss. Unfortunately, the raven-haired man was aware of where they were and everybody watching, so he reluctantly pulled away from his husband. Some of the guests were clapping and cat-calling.

“We’ll continue this later,” he whispered into Charlie’s ear in order to be heard over the crowd.

“How much longer do we have to stay?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know, but I know we have to stay a while longer.”

“Bloody hell,” the redhead muttered under his breath.

Unbeknownst to the newlyweds, one person was not enjoying their reception or having to watch them act so lovingly. Draco Malfoy was scowling; he still couldn’t believe that Harry had rejected him on multiple occasions. He thought he was superior to Charlie even though he was a prince. Lucius Malfoy had always told him that Malfoys were inferior to no one.

Draco was interrupted from his inner ranting against Harry and his new husband when his fiancé, Astoria Greengrass, demanded that they pay their respects to their hosts.

She led Draco over to the happy couple. Draco leered at Harry, noticing how handsome he looked in his tuxedo. He was convinced he could have shown the raven-haired man the best night of his life. He didn’t want to marry Harry; he just wanted to have sex with him. 

“Greetings, your majesties,” Astoria said, bowing gracefully. “Many blessings on your nuptials.”

“Thank you kindly, my lady,” Charlie said. “I hope you and Draco are enjoying our reception.”

Draco stopped leering at Harry in order to introduce his fiancé. “Prince Charles and Prince Harry, may I present my betrothed, Astoria Greengrass?”

Harry smiled at her, feeling pity that she was engaged to Malfoy. “Welcome, Astoria. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, your majesty. I wanted to compliment you on your fine pottery art. The vases you crafted are exquisite. I was thinking about having something similar for my wedding.”

“I’d be happy to design something for your wedding. Why don’t you come to my shop after Charlie and I return from our honeymoon?”

“You are too kind, Prince Harry,” Astoria simpered.

“Finally able to afford a vacation, Potter? I’m sure marrying a prince has its perks,” Draco sneered.

Charlie glared at Draco, ready to punch him in his smug, pointy face. However, Harry placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Marrying Charlie comes with all kinds of perks, Malfoy, although I’m afraid you’re too shallow and vain to comprehend any of them. The best perks are unconditional love and unbridled joy,” Harry said, green eyes flashing fire at Malfoy.

“If you will please excuse us, we have to greet other guests,” Charlie said politely, although his blue eyes are glaring coldly at the blonde man.

Astoria murmured a goodbye as the princes walked away. She was incredibly embarrassed. “You are insufferably rude and arrogant. If you don’t change your behavior, I will end our betrothal. I don’t care what my father says.”

Draco watched as she stalked away. He was fuming. How dare people talk to him that way! He was a Malfoy!

A short time later, Harry walked over to the twins. He leaned in close and whispered, “Operation Malfoy is a Git is a go. What do you have on you?”

He had planned on Malfoy acting like a jerk and had asked the twins for help in teaching Malfoy a lesson. He wanted to know what prank items the twins had brought with them.

Fred grinned wickedly. “Anything you want, Harry. We brought our full arsenal.”

Harry looked shocked. “You have all of your pranks and jokes?”

“We wanted to be prepared,” George said. “We know how much of a prat Malfoy is.”

Harry was mulling his choices. There were the classics like laxative in a chocolate treat or hair dye in a shampoo bottle. It had to be something the twins could do secretively. It wouldn’t be proper for a prince to prank an invited guest.

“We do have something new,” Fred said excitedly. He held up a tiny bottle with a clear liquid.

“What is that?” he asked suspiciously.

George laughed evilly. “We call it the Limp Noodle. If he drinks it, his little dragon will be completely limp for a weak.”

“I’m assuming little dragon is an euphemism for his penis, and he won’t be able to become aroused for a week,” Harry concluded.

“Correct, dear brother,” Fred said. “He’ll be completely soft and limp. Is that punishment enough for him?”

He thought it over. It wouldn’t hurt Malfoy and he’d be back to normal in a week. Plus, it might save Astoria or anybody else from Malfoy’s advances. It would be a just punishment for leering at him all night. He hated the feeling of Malfoy’s eyes on him.

“Do it,” he said decisively.

Fred and George exchanged mischievous smirks. They just needed a distraction to be able to pour the contents of the tiny bottle into Malfoy’s wine glass.

Harry looked around the ballroom, searching for Malfoy. He sighed when he found him. Charlie was talking to him off to the side, away from the crowd.

“Now would be a good time to implement our plan, gentlemen,” he said. 

The twins had also spotted Malfoy. They grinned when they saw Charlie’s angry stance. “Is Charlie defending your honor?”

“Probably. Malfoy made him angry.”

“Doesn’t he know that you can defend yourself?” Fred asked. Harry was a beast on the soccer field. He definitely wasn’t a damsel in distress.

“He knows; he just gets over-protective. I let him have his Prince Charming moments,” Harry said fondly.

“Well, now it’s time for Prince Mischief and Prince Chaos to work their magic,” George said.

Harry laughed as he watched the twins walk towards Charlie and Malfoy. He quickly walked to the opposite side of the room. He joined Ron and Hermione and told them in hushed tones what was happening.

Ron was all for it, but Hermione thought they were being immature. However, all three friends laughed as Fred bumped into Malfoy, drawing his attention away from George, who sneakily poured the Limp Noodle concoction into his glass.

“So sorry, Malfoy. For a moment there, I thought we were back on the soccer field. I saw your pointy face and was overcome with the desire to hit you,” Fred said.

Malfoy sneered at the three brothers and strode away. After he was out of earshot, Charlie turned to his brothers.

“What did you put into his drink?” Charlie said. He really didn’t care if Malfoy was hurt; he didn’t want his brothers to get into trouble.

“Nothing to worry about, brother,” George said.

“It won’t hurt him, just frustrate him for a while,” Fred said.

“If you really want to know, you can ask Harry later,” George replied.

“Harry knows about this?” Charlie asked with surprise.

“It was his idea,” Fred smirked. “Your husband enjoys a good prank.”

“A man of impeccable taste,” George stated. “He also enjoys revenge so I wouldn’t get on his bad side.”

Charlie shook his head. “I don’t plan on it. I know he has the two of you to back him up and give him anything he wants.”

“You’re a smart man, Charlie,” Fred said.

“Of course he is, Fred. He married our Harry, didn’t he? Smartest decision he ever made.”

“You’re right, George. Now what was Harry thinking when he married our brother?”

“Hmm, that definitely wasn’t smart. I thought our Harry was smarter than that.”

Charlie smacked both of them on the back of their heads. “Go bother someone else, you prats!”

The twins walked away, laughing hysterically. Charlie swept his gaze across the room, landing on his amused husband. The redhead shook his head exasperatedly at the three friends who were laughing. He was sure Harry had been watching the whole time and found the whole thing extremely funny. 

The next couple hours passed slowly for the newlyweds. They were having fun with their guests, but they were anxious to head to their house. However, Harry was happy to see his pottery master, Garrick Ollivander.

Ollivander and Harry stood in front of one of the large vases holding purple, yellow, and white roses. The vase was a glittery gold with purple swirls.

“This is exquisite work, Harry,” Ollivander said. “All of the vases and pots are expertly crafted and beautiful.”

“Thank you, Master Ollivander.”

“You’re no longer my apprentice. You have mastered every skill and technique I have taught you. You may call me Garrick.”

“I’m honored, sir.”

Ollivander shook his head fondly. “Keep up the good work, Harry.”

Finally, Arthur and Molly stood on the stage and announced, “Before we send the newlyweds on their way, my sons, Fred and George, have prepared a surprise for them. They assured me it is not a prank but a wedding present for their brothers. If everyone will please move to the gardens, we can see the surprise.”

Everybody moved to the gardens where Fred and George were waiting. They motioned for the newlyweds to come over to them.

“We’ve been experimenting in our shop, but don’t worry your gift isn’t a joke or a prank,” Fred said.

“We thought tonight would be the perfect opportunity to showcase our new product plus you’re the perfect people to receive them,” George said.

“So we proudly present Weasleys’ Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs!” the twins said together.

They set off a spectacular round of fireworks. There were bright, bold, and loud bursts of light sparkling against the night sky. Charlie stood behind Harry and held him in his arms as they watched the fireworks. Harry leaned against his husband and thought this was the perfect ending to their reception.

After the fireworks show, Harry and Charlie hugged the twins tightly and thanked them profusely for their gift. They had loved the fireworks.

All of the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, and their close friends hugged the newlyweds and wished them a goodnight. Harry and Charlie reverently removed their golden crowns and handed them to Arthur. Then, they waved goodbye to their guests as they climbed into the back of a limo. 

Inside the limo, Harry sighed in relief as he removed his bowtie. He was happy he could finally relax and not have hundreds of eyes watching him.

Charlie also removed his bowtie and placed it in his pocket. He scooted closer to Harry and held his hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my husband.”

The redhead smiled. He loved hearing Harry call him his husband. “So, was all this craziness worth it?”

Harry laughed. “Yes. It wasn’t all craziness though. The ceremony was beautiful and the reception was fun. The twins even behaved.”

Charlie chuckled deeply. “That was a miracle. I’m surprised they managed to restrain themselves.”

“Those fireworks were amazing. I didn’t know they were working on them.”

“Yeah, they kept it a secret.”

The limo pulled into the driveway of their new home. The driver opened the back door for them, and they stepped out of the car. The driver wished them a good night and returned to the castle.

Charlie unlocked the front door and ushered Harry inside. As they stood in the foyer, they looked around their home in awe. The contractor had done a wonderful job, and their home was just the way they wanted it. They had spent the last week moving their belongings into the house and buying furniture. The house was perfect and just waiting for them to start living in it.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Charlie asked. He was feeling nervous about going upstairs. 

“No, I’m good unless you want something,” the raven-haired man said.

Charlie shook his head. Harry smiled gently; he could sense his anxiety. He took his hand and squeezed firmly. He gestured to the stairs. “Do you want to go upstairs?”

“I really do, but it feels like I have a thousand butterflies in my stomach.”

“You know we don’t have to do anything tonight. I’d be very happy just to hold you in my arms and go to sleep.”

“I want something to happen. I want you so badly.”

“I want you too.”

They walked up the oak staircase and into the master bedroom. The walls were painted a soft cream color, and the carpet was a lush green color. A king-sized bed with a walnut headboard dominated the room. 

Charlie stopped beside the bed. “I don’t know about you but I’ve been dying to take this tux off all night.”

“You look absolutely gorgeous in that tux, but I think it’s time it came off,” Harry said. He removed his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Charlie removed his jacket and then sat on the bed to remove his shoes and socks. He watched as Harry finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. He felt his mouth go dry as he saw Harry’s tanned skin and firm muscles. 

After he removed his shoes and socks, Harry noticed Charlie watching him. “Like what you see?”

“Of course I do. You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you. I feel like you’re overdressed. Do you need help?” he asked, fingers itching to remove Charlie’s shirt. 

“Please,” he said, spreading his legs apart so Harry could stand in between his thighs.

Harry moved quickly to Charlie and kissed him hard and fast. Next, he kissed along his jawline and down his neck. Then, he pulled back and started unbuttoning his husband’s shirt, kissing each new spot of skin uncovered. Finally, he removed his shirt and threw in on the floor.

Charlie reached for him and kissed him fervently. His nerves had disappeared. He wanted to feel Harry’s naked body against his. He slid his hands down from Harry’s shoulders to the waistband of his pants. He toyed with the belt buckle.

Looking into the lust-darkened emerald eyes, he asked, “May I?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

Charlie carefully unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped Harry’s pants. They fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them. He was only wearing tight, black boxer-briefs.

Harry took a step backward. “Stand up, love.”

He stood up and watched as Harry’s fingers went to his belt. 

“Can I take your pants off?”

Charlie nodded. “Hurry.”

Harry quickly removed his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He knelt on the floor and helped Charlie step out of his pants. Before he stood back up, he brushed his hand against Charlie’s hard dick, covered by navy boxers.

Charlie gasped. “If you keep doing that, this will be over quickly.”

“That’s ok; you can have more than one orgasm tonight,” Harry said, smirking. “I have lots of ideas about how to consummate our marriage.”

“I want to come with you inside me,” he said, groaning as Harry teasingly touched his dick again.

He rocked back on his heels, staring up at Charlie with wide green eyes. “Are you sure?”

Charlie nodded. “You are mine, and I am yours. I want you to make love to me.”

Harry stood up and gently kissed Charlie, hugging him tightly. “Ok, baby, I’ll make it good for you.”

“I know you will; I trust you completely.”

Harry pulled back the sage green comforter and sheets and gestured for Charlie to lie on the bed. He straddled his hips and looked down at his sexy husband. His red hair and pale ivory skin looked beautiful against the green sheets. He could see a hint of nerves in his blue eyes, so he leaned down and softly brushed his lips against Charlie’s.

“Relax, love, let me do all the work. I’ll make you feel really good.”

Charlie’s hand snaked out and gripped the back of Harry’s neck. He kept Harry’s head close to his so he could kiss him again. He poured all the love and lust he was feeling into that kiss. When the kiss finally ended, both men were panting harshly.

He massaged Charlie’s shoulders and upper arms as he kissed down his neck until he reached his chest. He playfully flicked one of his nipples and smiled when his husband keened loudly.

“Do you remember when we had phone sex?” he asked. “Remember what I said I wanted to do with your nipples?”

“Yes, I do,” Charlie moaned. “Please do what you said you would.”

Harry moved his hands to Charlie’s chest and used his fingers to gently roll his nipples around, his callused fingers roughly rubbing against the sensitive skin. He leaned down and blew a steady stream of air against one nipple. Next, he sucked the nipple into his mouth and licked all around it. He let it out of his mouth and blew more air on it, making the redhead shiver violently. He moved to the other nipple and quickly sucked it into his mouth and biting down on it.

Charlie was moaning constantly as Harry played with his nipples. He had promised that he wouldn’t stop until they were red and sore and Charlie would be begging for more. He had reached the begging stage. He was ready for more, plus he felt like he would come in his boxers if Harry kept touching his nipples.

“Harry, please, I want more,” he begged. 

Harry nodded; he was ready to move on too. He was eager to make love to Charlie for the first time. He leaned back on his heels and trailed his hands down Charlie’s torso, feeling his firm abs. He reached the waistband of his boxers and slipped one finger inside, touching the soft skin.

“Are you ready to remove these?”

Charlie bobbed his head frantically and lifted his hips off the bed. “Yes!”

Harry chuckled softly and slid the boxers off his hips and down his legs. He tossed them onto the floor. Opening the nightstand drawer, he took out a condom and a bottle of lube.

Charlie saw the condom and shook his head. “I want to feel you, love. We’re both clean, and we’re married now. There’s never going to be anybody else ever. We don’t need condoms.”

Harry smiled. “You’re right; there’s never going to be anybody else. It’s you and me forever.”

Charlie pulled Harry down on top of him and kissed him passionately. He ran his hands down his muscular back and felt his briefs. He realized Harry was still wearing his underwear and they needed to come off. He wanted to feel his husband’s naked body against his.

“Take these off, baby,” Charlie said.

Harry wiggled out of his underwear and then put the condom back in the drawer. He picked up the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount into his palm. He quickly coated his fingers and looked at his husband.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked.

“Yes, love, I’m sure. I want to feel you inside me.”

“How do you want to do this? Like this or do you want to turn over?”

“Like this; I want to see you,” he said. He wanted to watch Harry’s face as he pushed into his body for the first time.

He grabbed a pillow and placed it under Charlie’s hips, to provide a better angle for his fingers and then his cock. Charlie wiggled on the pillow, getting comfortable, and then spread his legs wider, signaling that he was ready.

Harry’s fingers traced the V-shape made by his hipbones and lightly brushed over Charlie’s hard cock. He moved his fingers lower and traced around his hole. He gently pushed his index finger into the small, pink hole.

Charlie moaned. Harry’s long finger felt different than his own fingers. He felt Harry move his finger around in a circle, spreading the lube.

“How are you feeling, baby?” Harry asked. He couldn’t believe he was finally touching Charlie as he had been fantasizing about for months.

“Good, love, so good. Talk to me please.”

Harry thought he knew what Charlie wanted, but he wanted to tease him a bit. Plus, he really wanted to hear him say it. “How do you want me to talk to you?”

“Like that time on the phone. Tell me what you’re doing, what you want to do to me.”

Harry groaned. He loved that Charlie wanted to hear dirty talk. “Ok, baby. You look so good right now, spread out and taking my finger so well. I can’t wait to see you take my dick.”

Charlie whimpered and begged for another finger. “Give me more.”

Harry added another finger and moved them around, finally finding his prostrate. Charlie keened as he felt intense pleasure shoot through his body. 

“Please fuck me now, Harry. I’m ready,” Charlie begged desperately. He let go of the sheets he had been gripping so tightly that he thought he might tear them. His hands moved to Harry’s shoulders; he wanted to touch Harry to feel that he was real and that he wasn’t dreaming about him again.

“No, you’re not. I’ll give you three fingers and open you up until your tight, hot hole is ready for me. I’m going to make you nice and wet. By the time, I’m done you’ll be dripping with lube, and then your hole will be leaking my cum.”

Charlie moaned as he listened to his husband’s voice and filthy words. He could perfectly imagine the visual of his words and he wanted to feel Harry’s cum dripping out of his well-used hole.

Harry had three fingers thrusting hard and fast into Charlie’s body. The lube made a squelching sound as he pounded his fingers against Charlie’s prostrate, making the redhead cry with need.

Harry slowly pulled his fingers out of his hole, and Charlie let out a whimper in despair. He felt empty and he wanted his husband to fill him up. He opened his blue eyes, not knowing when he closed them, and he moaned when he saw Harry slicking his long, hard cock.

“Please make love to me,” he moaned. He ran his hands up and down Harry’s back. He was feeling so restless; he needed Harry to ground him.

Harry nodded. “Yes, baby, I’m going to make you mine. I love you so much. I’m yours and you are mine.”

He positioned his dick at Charlie’s entrance and gently pushed in. Once he was halfway inside, he stopped and let Charlie adjust to the feeling. However, Charlie didn’t want him to stop. He wasn’t feeling any pain, just an incredible fullness.

“Keep going, love. I want to feel all of you.”

Harry whimpered as his husband commanded him to move. He gratefully slid the last few inches into Charlie, moaning at how hot and tight he felt around his dick.

“Oh, Charlie, you feel so perfect around me. You’re amazing.”

The redhead had kept his eyes on his husband’s face as he pushed into his body. He loved seeing the pleasure and wonder in those beautiful green eyes. He also loved how he felt so connected to him.

Harry leaned down and kissed Charlie deeply. He was trying to convey how lucky he felt that he was married to this wonderful man. He felt so blessed to have Charlie’s love and trust.

Charlie’s hand fisted itself in Harry’s silky black hair. He kissed him back urgently. He wanted to kiss him forever, but he also wanted to feel Harry moving inside him.

Breaking the kiss, Charlie looked Harry in the eye and demanded, “Move.”

Harry grinned shakily and gave him a quick kiss. “As you wish, love.”

He planted his arms on the bed for strength and balance. He pulled his hips back until the tip of his dick was barely inside Charlie’s hole, then he thrusted back in fast and hard. He thrusted a few more times the same way. Then, he slowed down as he grabbed a hold of Charlie’s hips and tilted them up slightly. He pushed back inside, causing Charlie to let out a loud yell. He smirked as he knew he had found his husband’s prostrate.

Charlie had never felt anything as amazing as Harry thrusting inside him. He wanted to yell at him when he slowed down, but then he was screaming when Harry hit his prostrate. He thought fingering his prostrate had felt good but Harry’s dick pounding against it was incredible. He couldn’t stop yelling his husband’s name over and over again. 

Harry kept up his fast pace, hearing his name fall from the redhead’s lips had him nearing the edge sooner than he wanted. He was too close to orgasm to stop now. He wanted Charlie to come with him. Before he could reach his husband’s dick, Charlie was coming untouched. He watched in wonder as Charlie’s face was flooded with pleasure.

Charlie had forgotten about his hard, throbbing dick because he was entirely focused on Harry’s dick inside him. So, his orgasm caught him totally by surprise. He gasped as he felt cum spurt out of his dick and land on his stomach and chest. He worried that his grip on Harry’s upper arms would leave bruises, but he couldn’t let go.

Harry thrusted hard inside Charlie a few more times; Charlie’s hole tightening around him pulled his orgasm from him. He shouted Charlie’s name as he came intensely. Then, he collapsed on top of his husband, panting harshly.

Charlie’s heartbeat slowed down and he released his grip on Harry’s arms. He ran his hands soothingly over his back, waiting for him to calm down. He felt amazing, and he was so happy that they had waited for their wedding night. It had been absolutely perfect to make love for the first time as husbands.

The raven-haired man slowly lifted his head and looked at Charlie. Now, that he was thinking clearly again, he was worried about Charlie.

“Are you ok? Are you in any pain? Was I too rough?”

“No, I feel great. You were perfect,” Charlie said, touched by Harry’s concern. He brushed the sweaty hair off his forehead. “It was even better than my fantasies.”

Harry smiled. “You were perfect too. You looked and felt even better than I had imagined. That was completely amazing.”

He gently pulled out of Charlie, who let out a small whimper that they were no longer so intimately connected. He pressed a quick kiss to Charlie’s lips and whispered that he would be right back. He walked into the bathroom and washed himself off. He brought back a warm washcloth and tenderly cleaned his husband.

Charlie watched him with fond eyes. “I could have walked to the bathroom.”

“I know but I wanted to do this. Let me take care of you.”

Surprisingly, Charlie blushed as Harry wiped between his legs. He had felt Harry’s cum trickling out of him and was a little disappointed that it was being wiped away. However, he knew he wouldn’t have wanted to wake up to a sticky mess.

Harry thought Charlie’s blush was adorable. His husband had been wanton during their love-making, asking for dirty talk and begging for more, but the aftermath of getting clean had embarrassed him. He thought he was so cute, and he loved that he had a lifetime to spend with this man.

“I love you, Harry,” Charlie said, smiling brightly. He felt his heart would burst; it was so full of love for his husband.

“I love you, Charlie, forever and always.”

“Forever and always, my husband.”

After he put the dirty washcloth in the bathroom hamper, Harry walked back over to the bed. He climbed in beside his dozing husband and covered them with the sheet and blanket. He lay on his back and watched as Charlie rolled over and snuggled up to him. His head flopped onto Harry’s chest and an arm snaked around his waist. Harry smiled at his cuddly husband.

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” he said.

“Hmmm,” Charlie hummed. “Goodnight, love.”

Harry closed his eyes and joined his husband in the land of slumber. Their perfect wedding had been followed by the perfect wedding night. Their happily ever after had just begun.


End file.
